C'mon Girl
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: Emily's sick, JJ goes out to get some supplies but nothing ends up like it's supposed to.


**Title: C'mon Girl **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Ships: JJ/Emily friendship **

**Summary: Emily's sick, JJ goes out to get some supplies but nothing ends up like it's supposed to. **

**Authors Note: Alright, this is a weird one ladies and gents not sure if this should even be posted mostly because it is downright strange. And by strange I mean awkward because comedy (if this is at all funny) is not really my forte, at all. However I am taking a chance and posting it, mostly cause I enjoy writing JJ-centric/Emily stuff. **

**Authors Note Pt 2: Humongous thanks must, must, must go out to everyone who reviewed The Animal They Make Me and Eulogy-Cribellate, Crazyobsession101, CatCrimMindsFan, kdzl, keelzz64, Nightlancer600, Jareau-26 and dino-dog83- thanks so much once again. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except my made up Garcia-Morgan child and potentially this plot line.**

* * *

><p>It was miserable outside, downright nasty in every sense of the word. The rain was coming down by the bucket loads, lightening flashing every thirty seconds or so and thunder clapping so hard you felt it in your bones. All in all it was more your 'stay in and watch a movie (or multiple movies) night'. Hence why Emily Prentiss was fighting JJ so hard on this particular subject "Come on JJ, if you go out there I'm probably never going to see you again. Not to mention that it's darker than dark out there and the rain-"<p>

JJ cut her off "Look, Em, I appreciate the concern but the whole reason why I'm here is because you're sick and I'm looking after you. I can't look after you if I don't have any of the supplies I need."

"So you're going to venture into the apocalypse just so I can have some, what is it," she paused, thinking "cough medicine and heat pads?"

"Yes." JJ said "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Emily rolled her eyes and erupted into a fit of coughing, which the wry blond took full advantage of "You can't tell me that didn't hurt." She said "It sounded like a lung was coming up."

It wasn't that JJ didn't have a very good point, Emily would do anything short of go out in the current apocalypse to get her hands on some cough syrup. But she was worried "What good would it do to you sick as well?" she countered, she was grabbing at straws with that one but still, it was worth a try.

"You can't get sick from simply being outside in the cold and wet." JJ replied, slipping on her black rain coat and reached for an umbrella, before deciding against it, it wouldn't do her much good anyway "I promise I'll be fine Em, the CVS is just a few block down."

Emily wanted to pout and beg for JJ not to go out into that monster but she knew it was futile, when Jennifer Jareau had her mind set on something that something happened whether anyone else wanted it or not "Fine." She said, pulling the blanket further up her body and reaching for the remote "I'll just watch endless Tom and Jerry reruns until you get back."

JJ laughed "I'm not leaving forever." She said "Stop making it sound like I'm abandoning you."

The blond closed the door behind her as she walked out, the sound of cartoons muffled by a crack of thunder that made her jump, hand flying instinctively for her gun that rested on her hip. Shaking her head at her skittishness JJ made her way down to the lobby, hesitating slightly at the front door "You're much braver than me ma'am." The doorman said with a smile "I hope you come back in one piece."

JJ laughed "Me to Tom, me too."

Her first steps outside were nothing special but as soon as the door closed and she left the relative safety of the buildings doorway she immediately regretted fighting Emily about going outside. She was being pelted with what felt like tiny darts from every direction, instantly soaking every exposed inch of her body and even getting through her jeans and shoes. Groaning JJ turned and headed towards the CVS walking head bowed against the wind and blinking rapidly to try and see through the rain.

One block down JJ wondered why she hadn't just pulled out Emily's wetsuit and gone out in that, she probably would have been warmer.

Two blocks down JJ was wondering why on earth she had volunteered herself to look after Emily, not that she didn't enjoy hanging out with her friend but stupid motherly instincts kicked in at all the wrong times.

Three blocks and around the corner JJ finally caught a glimpse of the glowing red CVS lights, a wavering beacon of hope for the thoroughly drenched agent.

Almost four blocks down JJ got the strange sense that someone was following her, not that she could more than a few feet in either direction. Shaking the feeling she pushed onwards, not seeing the person standing in front of her until it was almost too late "Sorry. "she said, eyes focused on the CVS, but her roadblock did not move "Excuse me." She said a little more forcefully but instead of complying she felt herself being pushed backwards.

Landing with a splash JJ looked wildly around, trying to discern where her attacker was. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the shining silver gleam of a steel toed boot coming her way and she threw herself forward, reaching her gun The grip, slippery in her hand as it was, gave her more confidence and she shouted into the rain "FBI!"

She squinted, trying to make out anything but unable until, there. She saw the second figure advancing towards her and for the split second that her attention was distracted she felt the gun being ripped from her hands. Not being one to give up her advantage so willingly she fought back.

Lashing out with a powerful kick she grinned in satisfaction as she hear one of her attackers howl in pain. However as she spun around she felt her arms being dragged behind her, painfully so "Where's your wallet?" a faceless voice hissed in her ear.

She squirmed, lashing out once again trying to break free but was this time unsuccessful. She eyed her gun, now in the hands of the first attacker and the shadowy figure advanced on her "I said where's your wallet?"

And in her silence she was suddenly being forced up against a cold, wet, brick wall and hands roamed her body, first ripping off her badge, then her phone out of her pockets before finally they found what they were looking for. Her wallet "Get out of here!" one shouted, before she felt his breath on her exposed neck and the hands didn't stop roaming. Knowing that screaming wouldn't do her any good in this storm JJ twisted one arm free and used what little momentum she could gather to turn and face her attackers.

But there was only one.

It seemed that getting what they wanted one of them had taken off, one against one was much easier for JJ. She lashed out with a punch and felt the connection to her attackers jaw. Surprised by the force her attacker stumbled backwards a step or two and JJ seized the advantage.

Not to be taken down by some five foot six blond chick her attacker regained his balance and connected a punch of his own. They were brawling, both of them taking a receiving punches and kicks but for all her strength the man was just so much bigger than her and JJ's gun was no where to be found.

She felt his hands grab her ponytail and she knew what was coming as the brick was came rushing up to meet her. Her head exploded in pain and fought back, connecting with his groin one more time as she was yet again forced into the wall. She slumped down to the ground, or what she thought was the ground because at this point she was discombobulated. She felt two kicks to her ribs and she cried, unable to stop herself as she felt the steel of his boot connect with her ribs.

And then she was alone.

Lying there in the alley, head throbbing and spinning and unable to take a deep breath. She forced herself to open her eyes and even as the lighting and sub sequential thunder made her head want to explode she forced herself to keep scanning the ground. She needed her phone, now.

Then she saw it and with a monumental effort she managed to get over to hit, first by pulling herself to her feet and taking a few unsteady steps towards it. Then another few steps until she stumbled into the opposite wall, head spinning and in agony. She felt her fingers scrabble against the concrete as she tried to find the phone before finally, she felt the familiar shape in her hand.

Hoping that the rain hadn't destroyed it yet JJ pressed blindly, trying to dial 9-1-1 but instead her finger slipped and she pressed three, Emily's speed dial. Pressing the call button JJ pressed the phone to her ear as she struggled to stay conscious, the feeling of warm blood mixing with the rain streaming down her neck.

"Prentiss." Came the familiar voice after a few rings and JJ let out a sigh of relief "JJ, is that you?"

"I-" she said "I was mugged." She managed to say "I got slammed into a wall a couple of time and-"

Emily cut her off "Where are you?"

"The alley before the CVS." She said, eyes closed firmly as she tried to alleviate the pain.

"Can you walk?"

JJ grabbed the nearest dumpster for support and hauled herself to her feet, but ended up leaning against it "That's a negative." She said through gritted teeth "Fuck." She added, as another wave of pain hit her.

"Hold on JJ" Emily said, the sounds of the storm now coming from her end of the lien as well.

"Not like I'm goin' anywhere Em." She replied, her breaths still coming in short, ragged bunches.

A few minutes later, when JJ was sure that she was going to end up stumbling/dragging herself to the CVS, she heard Emily's voice "JJ!"

"Here." She groaned, looking and even at the sight she saw she couldn't help but let a flicker of a smile play across her lips.

Emily was in her green pajama pants, which were tucked sloppily into rain boots, forget a rain jacket, an umbrella or anything that might actually protect her from the so dubbed apocalypse had seemingly been forgotten "Come on." She said, her voice hoarse as she wrapped an arm around JJ's waist "Let's get you out of the rain."

Slowly they tried to make their way to the CVS but weren't getting very far, JJ was fighting through the pain but she could only do so much "Stand still JJ, let me call an ambulance."

"No, no way." JJ said, attempting to take another step but finding herself restrained by Emily's arms wrapped around her "It's right there." JJ said, groaning as she heard Emily talking to the operator "I hate you." She said, glaring at Emily through the pain as the ambulances flashing lights were visible before the sirens could be heard.

"I know." Emily said, sneezing violently and breaking into a fit of coughing.

"They're not going to know who they're here for." JJ said, determined to stand on her own as the paramedics unloaded a gurney from the ambulance "You or me."

Twenty minutes both women found themselves in the ambulance, JJ finally letting the pain wash over her, only find herself being poked by Emily "You're not allowed to sleep."

JJ groaned, her head was full on throbbing and she wanted nothing more than to just sleep, or lose consciousness, either one at this point. All her smart comments and jokes gone, along with the adrenaline "Try getting her to talk." The paramedic suggested.

Emily nodded "How's Henry?" she asked

"You saw him yesterday." JJ said

"Right." Emily said "For all the ten seconds he stayed downstairs to say, what was it?"

A ghost of a smile flicked on JJ's lips before being masked by pain "Oh hey Aunt Em, I would stick around but, you know, stuff."

"Right, teenage stuff."

"God" JJ said slowly, wincing as a particularly wild turn put undo pressure on her ribs "He's already fifteen. Isn't that crazy?"

"Almost as crazy as you not just handing over your wallet when you're being mugged." Emily said as the ambulance came to a rolling stop and the doors were flung open.

"Save me the riot act." JJ mumbled as she was lifted out of the ambulance "Call Henry and tell him what's going on, he's with Matt at Garcia and Derek's."

"Yes ma'am." Emily said, following the gurney into the ER and watching as JJ was rolled into a CT room, only JJ, the dark haired agent mused to herself, only JJ would go out for cough medicine in the storm of the year and end up getting mugged.

Pulling out her phone Emily wondered how she was going to explain this to Henry, or Garcia, or Hotch for that matter "God." She groaned, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Umm, yeah, so I had some free time and well, this is what happened (along with the much sadder <em>Eulogy_). _

_My initial idea was something along the lines of 'JJ gets mugged" and it was going to be a nice angsty dramatic scene. Instead I ended up with this weird, violent, sometimes funny, sometimes not, piece. Honestly don't know what to think of it, thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_

_Thanks, _

_LogicBomb.32 _


End file.
